kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Agaard Jum Sai
Agaard Jum Sai is the Muay Thai and Muay Boran Master 'and Sovereign Fist of 'Yami's One Shadow, Nine Fists and the master of Tirawit Kōkin. Appearance Agaard is a tall, dark-skinned and incredibly muscular man with tribal tattoos on his face, much like those of his disciple. He has dark red hair and is always wearing a smile like his fellow fist Diego Carlo, as well as having bizarre eyes wih a plus in the middle. His overall physical appearance is similar to Apachai's. In his youth, his appearance was virtually the same except not as large or muscular. Usually, he wears black jacket and trouser. When he is going to an important fight, such as the duel with Apachai in Onikawa and the all-out battle in the Eternal Sunset, Agaard dresses in customary Muay Thai fighting garb for better mobility. Personality Agaard is a battle-loving man who is very willing to risk his life to beat his opponent, though doesn't wish to fight unless the opponent is strong. He is also more laid back than the other Fists that have appeared and has a very terrifying ability; a powerful charismatic aura. He can bring anyone around him under him and easily influence them without any effort, and does it unintentionally. He has also shown to be rather intelligent, as he regularly quizzes his disciple on how an enemy is acting or what they will do during a mission, and is very polite, asking his disciple to be respectful to the weapon's division members even if they were weaker. Agaard's manipulation has had some positive results that contributed to his past bond with Apachai, who only listened to the then junior champion of the ring. The effect has even had mutual results, since Agaard cried at the fact that both he and Apachai were walking the same path, and would one day have to kill each other. Agaard has also been shown to genuinely care for Apachai, as he thanks Kenichi for being Apachai's disciple, furthering both master and disciple into the martial arts world. Upon falling from Apachai's attacks, Agaard recognizes the Katsujinken as equal to the Satsujinken, and even congratulates Apachai on being able to perfect his Muay Thai through being able to hold back. He is willing to protect Kenichi the first and only disciple of Apachai by giving orders to kenichi against Bantou Master and spitting a rock while being rendered immobile. His disciple Tirawit has shown that he is terrified of his master, hinting to a darker side to the Demon Emperor. For what reason Tirawit is terrified of Agaard is unknown, though it is connected to Agaard's power and release of ki. Agaard himself has only seen Tirawit when he was calm up until his disciple's Dou-esque rage against Kenichi, indicating that Tirawit may have recognized his master's power immediately and wisely chose not to do anything that might anger him. Background A teenage Agaard sees a child Apachai's extreme abilities at Muay Thai in an underground Muay Thai ring in Thailand and buys him off of the crime boss who had difficulty controlling him. He easily wins Apachai's trust by promising the Muay Thai prodigy with large amounts of food. Years pass and Agaard takes Apachai on a walk while the latter is raising a baby tiger, bringing him to a field of banana trees. Agaard expresses lighthearted dismay at the fact that he would have to buy the field of banana trees after Apachai destroyed all of them with his inability to hold back, and takes a certain interest towards Apachai's ability to attract animals, noting that it is because of that that he is only able to let his guard down around Apachai, as he too, is animalistic. Around this time, both Agaard and Apachai promise to push themselves to the top of the Muay Thai ring and are both shown in their peaceful days of training after their master died. When Agaard reaches the finals of his match, he holds his own for a while before throwing the match in order to keep Apachai, who would be sent to another gym if Agaard won the match, at his gym. Agaard is shown to later have used a killing move that took effect late on his opponent, as the opponent dies shortly after touching the belt. Agaard leaves his gym and heads off on his own path, joining Yami sometime after and killing the members of Muay Thai gym after gym, eventually confronting Apachai. He ends his battle with Apachai casually because the latter stopped training in order to keep his strength in check. Later, Agaard attacks the headquarters of Underground Muay Thai and kills several of its members and the top three masters of Muay Boran. Years later, he takes Tirawit Kokin as his disciple, and participate in the joint training of Sho Kano as the sole successor of Yami. 'Plot Outline' 'Weapon Fighters Arc' Agaard first appeared alongside his disciple after the armed guards of the Weapon Division kidnapped Freya in order to get her master and grandfather Danki Kugatachi‎‎ to join them. As he and his disciple leave the building with armed guards and the hostages in tow, the Shinpaku Alliance and Shigure Kōsaka arrive. As soon as Agaard saw Shigure, he rushed at her and fought her while the armed guards fought Shinpaku. After hearing that Danki was successfully brought to a Yami hideout, Agaard left the battlefield with his disciple, knowing he no longer needed to hold off Shigure. Through a webcam in a computer, Agaard watched Danki fight and take down the entire group of Weapon Masters present. He congratulated Danki and stated his hopes to fight him in the future just as Danki destroyed the computer. 'Invasion in Okinawa' 08.png|Agaard Jum Sai and his disciple, Tirawit Kōkin preparing for the battle against Apachai Hopachai and Shirahama Kenichi. P13.jpg|Agaard using Gamraba Ramasun Quan Kan. Pic.jpg|Bolisud Look Mai In Okinawa, Agaard controls one of Yami's U.S. Military Bases. His base comes under invasion by Ryōzanpaku, who tries to take away Yami's control and defeat Agaard. While the other members of Ryōzanpaku battle "The Three Spears of Kurokonoe," Apachai, Kenichi, and Miu head to the top floor of the building to battle Agaard and his disciple. While Agaard only thinks of fighting Apachai, his opponent asks if he is "still using Muay Thai for evil." Throughout his battle with Apachai, Agaard comments that his Muay Boran, a killing art, is being matched by Apachai's Muay Thai, and notices that Apachai learned how to hold back. Agaard's moves against Apachai have paralleled Tirawit's moves against Kenichi. As the battle progressed they reached the pinnacle of the fight, Apachai dealt a heavy blow to Agaard's face while Agaard drove his fist through Apachai, badly wounding him . Apachai landed one more blow upon Agaard and as Agaard fell to the ground, he stated that it is a draw while commenting on how Apachai fought to defeat him without killing while he tried to defeat Apachai by killing him. Both Koukin (Agaard's Disciple) and Kenichi (Apachai's disciple) resume their fights, furious at their loss. It is confirmed that Agaard is still alive, but critically injured as we see him watch his disciple in his battle against Kenichi. When Kenichi prepares to use two of Apachai's original moves, Agaard briefly attempts to warn Tirawit before deciding not to as per the rule that a Master must not interfere in their disciples fight. When the Bantou Master appears and attacks Kenichi, Agaard yells out instructions to Kenichi to fight back and manages to fling a rock with his mouth at the Bantou Master to deter him, cursing his inability as Apachai's attacks have rendered his body immobile for two days worth of time. He even begs forgiveness from Apachai for not being able to protect Kenichi. As Apachai stands up and defeats the Weapons master in a single punch, Agaard smiles, commenting that he has lost, and that it is just like Apachai to defy death. Both he and his disciple are reportedly sent back to Thailand in the fights' aftermath. 'Return to Japan Arc' With Junazard dead, Agaard and the other remaining members of Yami gathered to discuss the matter, but Agaard was present on a monitor and would just scoff stating he really couldn't care less. 'The Eternal Sunset Arc' Agaard is later seen along side all of the remaining Yami members standing greeting Seitarō Raigō and the rest of the Hachiō Executioner Blade members. Agaard comments how they lost Yokio who is fighting the elder but Raigō comments it was worth it due to them having an advantage in numbers. Agaard then says they can't have any miscues in what their about to do. He later rides in a helicopter with the others and, upon ariving at their location, are surrounded by the Ryōzanpaku masters (minus Shigure and the Elder). When the masters fight together against the Yami masters, Agaard remains quiet when Apachai calls out to him. When the Ryōzanpaku master work together in sync, Agaard comments on their teamwork stating they themselves would never do something like that. He is then seen together with the rest of Yami preparing to fight, but are stopped when Akisame notes they have no killing intent and, when Honmaki arives to inform them of the Hachiō Executioner Blade members being at the dock and Ryōzanpaku realizes it was a diversion. He later leaves with the others after Saiga gives them the message of the beginning of the Eternal Setting Sun. He was later seen in another country with Edeltlaft starting the Eternal Sunset. Later Agaard, along side Mikumo, Sougetsu, Mildred, Edeltraft, Marmaduke, Știrbey, Hongō, Ogata, Cyril, Rin, and Raki all faced off later against the masters and allies of Ryōzanpaku. When the Ryōzanpaku masters attack together against Mildred, it's revealed Kensei only ripped her garmets off below, to which it turns out Kensei injured Rin, Agaard, Știrbey and Mildred's bow, to which Agaard compliments them on being able to delicate remove Mildred's clothes while performing such a fierce attack. After Ryōzanpaku goes on the attack, Agaard engages battle with them. After Edeltraft splits the masters up, Agaard is seen together with Hongō approaching Sakaki and Apachai. Agaard then engages in his second fight with Apachai and attacks Apachai with a kick, to which it's revealed that the wound Agaard inflicted on him from their previous fight has not healed yet. Just then, Mihai Știrbey steps in and slashes Apachai's left shoulder. Știrbey comments that he has met another grim reaper and is amazed that Apachia has survived so long with his kind-hearted personality. Agaard stands down and Apachai warns him that Știrbey is a horrible grim reaper. As the battle progresses, Tirawit Kokin talks to his master and asks for instructions on what to do "for the pride of Muay Thai" and Agaard smiles that his disciple is considering pride in this battle. He later witnesses Sai's death and seems disturbed by it. As Apachai is fighting off attacks from the other masters Agaard appears to be in conversation with Apachai, saying that Apachai agrees with him and that it's been too long since they've talked in such a way. Mikumo questions when the two Muay Thai masters ever spoke to each other and Agaard replies that they've been talking during the entire battle with their fists. Agaard explains that practitioners of Muay Thai are fated to fight against their fellow martial artists in the fighting ring, lamenting the irony that they have to kill those who have walked the same path as them and would understand them the most. Apachai and Agaard charge towards each other but pass through and land their punches on Marmaduke and Rin instead, saying that this is their chance to fight together. He then allies with Ryōzanpaku and attacks the Yami members with them. The Ryōzanpaku masters, along with Cyril Rahman, Ma Sōgetsu, and Agaard are seen to have many injuries throughout their bodies as they face down Mikumo's group, with Mikumo's aura bearing down on them. Mikumo unleashes her technique (Kushinada Style: Thousand-Year Throw) as she slams the ground with her hand, causing many hands made from her aura to sprout from the ground. Cyril warns to not touch the hands as they will result in instant death. The members of the Hachiō Executioner Blade take up their stances and utilize Shinto Gōrenzan, and Kensei activates Seidou Gōitsu. Sakaki announces that it is now the time to settle this fight but as the Ryōzanpaku masters prepare to fight their new allies stand in front of them. Cyril proclaims that there is only one way to break through the enemy's formation and it would require cooperation from Ryōzanpaku. Kensei Ma and Akisame protest because the Yami masters plan to sacrifice themselves, but Agaard tells them to focus on breaking through and Sōgetsu jokes that as Katsujinken they should just end the fight before they get killed. With the enemy approaching, they agree to the plan and charge towards the enemy. Cyril uses his mantra on Marmaduke and Rin, who are forced to defend, while Sōgetsu runs past Rin and attacks Marmaduke. Agaard attacks Edeltraft but is slashed by Seitarō; Edeltraft follows up on the attack but he is pushed away by Sōgetsu as Agaard dodges the blow. Ryōzanpaku makes their way up to Mikumo but is blocked by Ogata, who is hanging on to the mountain using his toes. Cyril appears and fights Ogata, whom he questions for using such an evil technique. Ogata answers that only those who are willing to dirty their hands will make progress as he lands a series of powerful attacks on Cyril. Cyril is defeated but just as Kensei is about to deal the finishing blow he is stopped by Agaard, who throws a left high kick that Ogata catches, Ogata then slams Agaard into a pile of rocks and proceeded to grab his neck in a choke hold. It is unknown how Agaard escapes the choke hold, but as the battle rages on on top of the hill he is seem teaming up with Apachai fighting against Mikumo. Afterwards, all of Yami's forces are defeated as the masters of the OSNF leave defeated. Just then, the Elder shows up alive and well as Agaard celebrates with everyone else their victory. Epiloque In the Epiloque, Agaard returns home to continue training with Kokin. He now takes on Apachai's laughter when training now. Skills Apachai Hopachai mentioned an amazing fighter from Yami who used his style and became dead serious after realizing Agaard was there, showing that even Apachai felt that Agaard was dangerous. When using full power against Apachai's full strength, Kenichi and Kokin had to stop fighting and take shelter to survive. Even Shigure, a well known Master and prodigy who has never shown any sign of fear against any opponent, was terrified the moment she noticed Agaard. * Master Thai Kickboxer: Agaard is considered a monstrously powerful master of both Muay Thai and Muay Boran, a feat he shares with Apachai Hopachai. As a master of both styles, Agaard is a incredibly powerful close range fighter, capable of overwhelming and killing even the toughest and strongest of opponents without so much as an effort. As a Muay Thai master, he is skilled in close combat battles and can outpace opponents as versatile as Shigure Kosaka, and outmaneuver opponents like Apachai. As a master of Muay Boran, he has mastered a number of ancient muay thai techniques and styles, giving him a larger arsenal of attacks to use. He mastered Muay Boran to the extent where he challenged three masters of the Underground Muay Thai world, stole their knowledge of Muay Boran from his battle with them, and ultimately killed them. His mastery of both styles is so great that he, along with Apachai, have mastered the secret technique Bolisud Look Mai. * Immense Speed: Agaard has shown incredible speed as he easily kept up with Shigure Kōsaka without any real effort and deflected some of her shurikens using just his leg while on top of the trunk of the car Kokin was driving. Also during his showdown with Apachai he was able to effortlessly withdraw momentarily and appear behind Kenichi instantaneously to commend him on helping Apachai hone his skills and then return to his fight just as fast. As a teenager in the underground muay thai world it was said that no one not even Apachai could follow his punches let alone see them. * Immense Strength: His strength was great enough that he tore through Shigure Kosaka 's chain mail with one bare-fisted punch, which not even a cut from a master's sword attack or bullets could damage significantly. During his showdown with Apachai the room they were fighting in and the one below was completely destroyed and near the conclusion of his battle with Apachai, Agaard was able to punch a hole through his opponent. * Immense Dou Ki: '''All the people who interacted with Agaard all note that they could not help but feel like ants in his presence and felt extremely powerless as he had a very commanding aura eminating from him. It is so strong that even when rendered immobile by Apachai, when he released it the Barbarian sword master automatically jumped back as he felt threatened by it despite knowing that Agaard could not move. * '''Immense Endurance: '''Agaard possesses great endurance and stamina as he was able to withstand many of Apachai's attacks including his Muay Boran techniques and continue fighting with little damage. Only when Apachai used his Bolisud Look Mai was he able to incapacitate Agaard and even then Agaard was the one to remain standing after the exchange for a few moments before falling. His endurance is later shown in his fight with Isshinsai Ogata during the Eternal Sunset where despite the latter having used Seidou Goui that increased his prowess to near Legendary Master level, Agaard was able last longer than Cryil Rahman despite being at a disadvantage and was later seen fighting against Mikumo along with Apachai while Cryil needed time to recover to rejoin the battle. '''Battle Log Past Battles * vs. Underground Muay Thai fighters (Won) * vs. Hantakku Chattarada (Won, threw the match and killing blow took effect later, lost officially) * vs. Apachai Hopachai (Undecided) * vs. 3 Muay Boran Masters (Won) Present Battles * vs. Shigure Kōsaka (Undecided) * vs. Apachai Hopachai (Loss by incomplete draw, both were rendered unable to continue but Apachai managed to stand up first) * with Kenichi Shirahama and Apachai Hopachai (heavily wounded) vs Bantou master (won) * vs. Isshinsai Ogata (Undecided, was at a disadvantage) 'Trivia' *Despite being the last revealed member of the One Shadow Nine Fists, mentions of Agaard started way back at the aftermath of the battle between Kenichi and Radin Tidat Jihan, which was one of the beginnings of the battles against Yami. *He is the first member of Yami to be defeated and not sent to Big Lock due to him and Kokin having escaped before the police arrived. *His name "Agaard " mean "Air" . and "Jumsai" mean "Clear and Delightful". **His name means clear weather in Thai language. References Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Yami Category:Satsujinken Category:S-Class Master Category:Muay Thai Users Category:Sei Category: Male Category:Characters Category:Master Category:Dou Category:Thai characters Category:Foreign characters